Link's Pain
by 1017kristen377
Summary: Link seeks out to find the missing mayor. He did not know that it was going to be a whole new adventure. with Ilia dead, and Akeldama hunting him down. how is he ever going to get to see zelda again? Rated M for blood and death scenes.


**Link's Pain**

**Story by: Kristen Hadaway**

**Read by: Katie Aitken **

**CHAPTER ONE**

The soldier Akeldama

Link stacked the hay up in a large pile for the goats to chew on. While Fado wasn't looking, Link quickly jogged into the faron woods and sank down in the warm springs. He remembered that he told Zelda to come meet him here, but she hasn't shown up yet. Link sighed and waited for a while. Fado secretly knew that Link had gone to meet with the princess in the springs, so he took over from where Link left off. It was getting late when Zelda finally arrived. "Hey Link, sorry I'm late, the guards didn't let me outside so I had to sneak out from the window," Zelda said, smiling as she spoke. Link rose from where he was sitting and presented a shy smile. "I'm glad you finally came," Link said. "I was starting to get worried."

Link and Zelda were walking through the Faron Woods when they noticed that it was getting darker. "Link, maybe we should go now," Zelda said.

"Fine, uh, will we meet again tomorrow?"

"Yes, come to the courtyard tomorrow before dusk."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow, before dusk!"

Link strolled back to Ordon when he heard Zelda call out. "Make sure the guards don't see you!" she warned him. "Okay!" Link shouted back before he continued to walk.

When Link arrived at the Ordon Province, he saw that the lights in the houses were still on. "What's going on?" Link wondered as he started to walk a bit faster to check it out. "Link, come here!" said a familiar voice. When Link came closer to the source of the sound, he figured out who was calling to him. "What is it Beth?" Link asked as he moved closer to Beth. "It's the mayor!" she gasped. Link picked up his pace and ran towards the mayor's house. "What happened?" Link asked, breathless. "The mayor is gone! We searched everywhere, but can't find him!" Rusl answered Link. Link opened the door to the house and saw Ilia sitting in the middle of the floor crying. "What's wrong?" Link asked

Sympathetically. "You should know!" Ilia cried through tears. "I do, but please explain," Link said calmly. "No," Ilia plainly said. "Please tell me," Link begged. "Fine, but do you promise not to tell the others?" she said, giving in. "I promise," Link vowed. Ilia hesitated, but decided to tell him. "Okay," she sighed.

Ilia explained what happened. "Around midnight last night," she said, "Father was outside sitting on the steps while I was reading a book next to him. He said to me 'I will never let anything happen to you…' I put down my book then…" Link impatiently interrupted her. "Please can you skip to the part when your father was captured?" he said quickly. "Um, yes of course..." Ilia said. "Well, I was in bed trying to sleep, and I thought I heard my father say something. Then I followed his voice downstairs and saw him get taken away by a horrible creature! I yelled for my father, but the beast was disappearing in the shadows. I tried to stop it but…it was too late – he was already gone!" Ilia spoke with tears streaming down her face, dripping onto the cold floor. Link felt strong sympathy for her. "I'll find your father, don't worry." Link said, his voice strong and meaningful. Ilia thanked him, now crying tears of joy.

Link snuck outside as if he didn't know anything, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. He climbed up into his house, which lies in a tall tree. Link brought along his sword which he left next to his window. He opened the door and slid down the ladder. Link peeked into the village to check if there was anyone coming his way. Luckily for Link there wasn't anyone so he ran into the forest, trying to find the way to Hyrule Field. It was darker than ever now. Link remembered that there was a lantern next to a gate entrance. He picked up the golden lantern, found a bottle of lantern oil next to it, and filled it up. Link attached the lantern to his belt and began to run again. He snuck over to the big gate separating Hyrule Field and the Faron Woods. Link swirled around once, checking to see be sure that no one saw him as he entered the gate. He heard something shuffle by him in a bush. He took out his sword to slash the bush, only to find out that it was merely the wind. Link hasn't been in Hyrule Field for a while so he doesn't know what awaits him. As he flew towards the middle of the field he noticed that the lantern oil was running out quickly. "I should hurry before I run out of oil…" Link whispered to himself. He detached the lantern and shone it in front of him. His eyes darted around, scanning the fields for the castle. As soon as his eyes locked onto the grand structure, he made his way silently towards it.

When he approached the large castle he didn't know how to get to Zelda's room without waking the guards. He searched around the outside of the castle when he realized that Zelda had a wooden rim around her window. He also saw that there were wooden boxes all across the center and the top of the castle. Link forked his bag out and pulled out the clawshot to hook onto the wood. "I hope this works," said Link hopefully under his breath. Link carefully lifted himself from box to box then onto the window sill of Zelda's room. Link had heard one of the guards around the castle saying someone got in so Link quickly jumped through the opening. He saw Zelda sleeping soundly but he was in a big mess; he shouldn't get distracted. He was thinking about waking her up when he heard the guards storming up the stairs. He looked over at Zelda's desk and saw some paper, ink and a quill. As he began to write a letter the guards were nearly there.

Link had to hurry; he struggled to write quickly, but luckily it was neat enough to read. The guard's knocked on the door crying, "Princess, wake up! There is an intruder in the castle!" Link heard this and panicked. He stood on the window sill and looked down. He didn't know if he should jump or hide. He prayed to the gods before he lunged out of the opening. "Augh!" he screamed in pain as he hit the hard castle grounds. "Over there sir!" yelled out one of the soldiers. The other guards and soldiers quickly followed the soldier whom heard the sound. "All I wanted to do was warn Zelda that the mayor was captured…" Link thought sourly as he limped back towards the open space in Hyrule Field. He managed to get there but he wasn't fast enough. "Hey, look who it is," said a human figure, with a smirk on his face. Link looked up, standing before him a dark orange haired male, with red eyes glancing at him. "Akeldama! What are you doing here?" Link cried. "Well, since I am the head soldier at the castle, the guards sent me looking for the intruder," Akeldama hesitated, than continued. "I wasn't expecting you though. Did you want to see Zelda for some reason?" Akeldama smiled at Link an, evil smile. "Well, since you are the intruder, I'm guessing I'll have to take you away now." Link stood up straight, sword pointed at Akeldama. "Not without a fight!" Link spat and ran towards him.

**CHAPTER TWO **

Link's first defeat

Link stood up straight, sword pointed at Akeldama. "Not without a fight!" Link spat and ran towards him. Akeldama jumped out of the way before Link could stab him. "You can't defeat me that easily, fool!" Akeldama laughed. Akeldama fled towards the castle. "What are you doing!" cried the outraged Link. "Are you forfeiting already?" Link stood there swirling the Ordon sword in his left hand.

Akeldama was at the castle speaking with the other soldiers while the guards were surrounding the castle. "Hey Hayao, wanna come with me to fight Link?" Akeldama said slyly to his soldier friend, Hayao. Hayao just smiled as if saying sure. He was shy and didn't like to talk much. "Can we come too, Akeldama?" said his two other "friends", Usha and Seth. Akeldama replied, "Sure why not." Usha was a women soldier who was a close friend of Princess Zelda. As for Seth, he was new to being a soldier but easily made friends with Akeldama, Hayao, and Usha. "Okay, let's go now so we can sneak up on him when he's not looking," said Seth playfully. "Yes…let's move out," Akeldama replied.

"I guess he's not coming back," Link said, shrugging. He started walking towards Kakiriko Village.

"There he is Akeldama, but where's he going?" Seth asked. "It doesn't matter, Usha, get him," Akeldama ordered. "Right sir," Usha did as she was told. "One slash at his back! That's all I need to do. It doesn't have to hurt," Usha whispered to herself. She quickly pulled out her weapon; a Shobu Zikuri. Usha was running faster now as she snuck up behind Link.

"Yes, just a bit further," Usha purred, watching Link as he walked past the bridge. Akeldama, Hayao, and Seth were watching from the top of a tall tree.

Link stood still; there was a rustling sound behind him in the trees and bushes. "Had Akeldama been following me?" he thought suspiciously. Usha was now getting impatient and darted towards Link's back; she didn't want to slash his face because she showed a small amount of affection for him, but she doesn't want Akeldama, Hayao, and Seth to find out. Link was unaware of what is about to happen, so he hadn't realized that if he turned around, Usha would slice his face. Usha closed her eyes, not wanting to see the blood. Link quickly turned around the second before Usha attacked. "Who are you?" Link gasped. As he said that, she unwillingly opened her eyes. Usha was shocked to see Link facing her and her Shobu Zikuri. She carefully tried lifting it up, attempting to move it away from Link, but it hit him anyway; she was too late. Link fell backwards, landing in the damp grass. The sharp blade deeply sank into his forehead. Link couldn't move, he was stunned by the attack. Usha thought, "I messed up, I slashed his face, his face now soaked with blood..." "Great job Usha!" said Akeldama, as he leaped off the tree and came closer to Usha. "It's your guys' turn now, Hayao, and Seth."

"Yes sir!" they said simultaneously before leaping off the tall tree. Akeldama moved Usha out of the way so that the males can have a turn to attack Link. Link was able to move again and struggled to stand up. He put his left hand over the horrifying bloody wound that Usha created and began to move weakly forward, attempting to get his sword which was on the ground were Usha was crumpled. As he bent down and reached for it, he was hit in the back of the head with the side of the ancient Katana sword. "I thought that we were going to hit him?" wined Seth. "Sorry, later tonight you can. Let's head back to the castle to get some sleep," Akeldama yawned. As the men left, Usha knelt down next to Link's head. She traced her fingers around his blood stained face and began to feel guilty. "I'm sorry…" she whispered, tears running down her cheeks, landing on the blood stained grass. Before running to the castle, she opened her notebook, which she kept in her pocket at all times, took out a very small bottle of ink and a tiny quill that she kept in the notebook, and began to write Link a letter. When she was done she sat it down under a rock and shoved it closer to Link. She ran off, catching up with the others, and glanced back before entering the homey castle.

It was morning now, light covering Hyrule Field. Zelda woke up and dragged herself over to her desk to brush her long brown hair, when she saw the letter.

"_Dear Zelda,_

_The mayor was captured by a horrible beast, and I am going to look for it. I hope you don't mind but we can't meet tomorrow. I will be gone by then. Please understand."_

_~Link_

As Zelda read this, she understood. "I will wait," she promised as she hid the letter. Zelda had an idea, so she got dressed and ran down the long set of steps. "Hey Seth, where's Usha?" Zelda asked curiously. "Oh, she woke up quite sometime ago. I think I overheard her saying that she was going into the courtyard later, but I'm not sure," Seth answered. Without saying another word, Zelda ran into the courtyard. "Usha!" Zelda called out when she saw the blond haired girl. Usha was sitting in the grass, daydreaming. "Oh, hello Usha!" Zelda greeted as she walked towards the girl. Usha turned around. "Oh, hey Zelda, you're up early," Usha spoke, tears filling her eyes. "Hey are you okay?" Zelda asked. "Oh yes, I am fine, I just have…an allergy to flowers," Usha lied. "Oh…So do you want to go to Hyrule field and collect berries with me?" Zelda asked cheerfully. Usha stood there frozen for a moment, remembering that Link was in Hyrule field. "S-sure…" Usha stuttered. "Okay! Let's go now; I'll get the baskets!" Zelda joyfully said. Usha looked up into the cerulean sky. She waited for Zelda to come back. "Usha! Let's go! Come over here!" Zelda yelled. "C-coming..." Usha said quietly but loud enough for Zelda to hear. Meanwhile, as the two girls traveled into the grass-covered field in Hyrule, Link finally woke up.

**CHAPTER THREE**

As link sat up, massaging his head where it hurt, and peeked around. Link remembered the painful thoughts of what happened that night. "Ugh…my head…" Link whispered, obviously in pain. As he staggered to his feet, he remembered that he was reaching to get his master sword last night. Link searched for it. "Where is it…I know it has to be somewhere around here," he said as he bent over and crawled around the field, looking for his silver blade. As he crawled over to where he was laying, he noticed that there was a white letter under a dark grey rock. As he chucked the rock out of the way he read what was on the front. 'To Link' was written. He opened it, trying not to tear at it.

"_It was I who hurt you. I am very sorry that I did so. Please don't hate me for this...I feel very guilty about that incident. My name is Usha and I am the 5__th__ female soldier at the castle. Akeldama, Seth, and Hayao are my best friends. I am very close friends with princess Zelda as well. I hope you are all right. I never want to hurt you like that again, but Akeldama may have something up his sleeve. I hope to see you again soon, and who knows, we may even become friends."_

_~Usha _

Link carefully read over it, checking to make sure he didn't miss anything. He hid the letter, making it secure and safe. In the corner of his eye he saw the light from the sun reflect across something shiny behind a bush. "My sword!" he yelped, a rush of bliss pushing into his body. He got back up again and began to jog towards the shining light. Then he skidded to a halt, gasping. In front of him stood Akeldama, holding the ancient Katana sword in one hand, and with his other hand he was reaching to pick up the master sword. "Now how can you beat me without your sword, eh Link?" Akeldama teased.

Akeldama took hold of the master sword. "Oww!" He screamed in pain as he dropped the blade, letting it fall to his feet. "What is this? What has just occurred?" Akeldama growled at Link. Link was speechless. He looked over at Akeldama's hand, which was covered in blood. The blood was dripping from his hand onto the master sword. Akeldama screamed again as a strong gust of wind blew across his hand, and he dropped his own sword. He grasped his left hand, trying to cover up the large indent on his palm. He looked over to Link, his eyes full of hatred. Link couldn't run away and leave his sword there. He jumped back. "Answer me you fool!" He spat at Link. Link sprinted towards Akeldama and tried to snatch up his sword. Akeldama jumped behind Link, and grabbed Link's foot. He twisted and pulled it. "Let go of me, Akeldama!" Link cried in pain as his face hit the floor. Link reached out his hand; he was only one inch away from the master sword. He tried squirming closer, trying to reach it, but the more he moved and struggled, the more Akeldama pulled and twisted.

Link tried kicking with his free leg, but Akeldama dodged every attack. "Do you want to go free?" Akeldama teased. "Yes! Now let me go!" Link yelled at him and began to kick harder with the leg Akeldama had. Link's foot was covered in Akeldama's blood from his wound. "Ha! Do you want me to snap your ankle bone?" Akeldama asked with a wide grin on his face. "No, stop!" Link yelled at him, still struggling to get free. "Heh, just relax and I'll let you go," Akeldama said. Link couldn't understand, he thought it was a trap, but he did it anyway. Link relaxed and Akeldama let go. As soon as that happened Akeldama ran over and picked up his Katana swords and started to beat Link with it. When Link rolled over to catch his breath, Akeldama pinned him on the ground, and began to hit him on his head a couple times with the Katana sword. "That'll teach you to approach me!" Akeldama laughed. He stared down at him, who was covered in splotches of his own blood.

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**The hero is saved**

Link lay there in agony behind the bush. "Heh, you won't ever get up if I come back later…"Akeldama hesitated and looked up. Small white dots filled the sky and began to slowly drop down. "What is this?" Akeldama lift up his hand and examined the white dots, before they disappeared in a second. "Why has it turned so cold all of a sudden?" He looked at Link, and ran off, back to the castle. On his way to the castle, he literally ran into Usha and Zelda. "Oh Akeldama what are you doing out here?" asked Zelda. Usha hid behind Zelda so Akeldama wouldn't see her. "Oh, uh, I was just looking for you," lied Akeldama. "Oh, really? Well you found us, but we were picking berries," said Zelda with a basket in her hand, half full of berries. "In this type of weather?" Akeldama asked her. He tried to peek behind Zelda. Usha smacked her back and whispered, "I'm not here!" "Uh, run along now, go back to the castle; I'll be there soon," Zelda said nervously. Akeldama moved aside while Zelda was walking, and Usha was following her yet still hiding.

The snow started to fall faster now. "Zelda it's getting cold, let's go back." Usha said shivering. "It's not that bad Usha, come on lets just stay out for a few more minuets." Zelda giggled, grabbing Usha's hand and running in the partially white grass. "Come on Usha try to catch me!" Zelda said playfully. "I'll get you, and then I'll kill you!" Usha said pretending to sound like Akeldama. Zelda stood in front of a half green bush, teasing Usha. "Come back here!" Usha yelled as she sprinted towards the princess. In the corner of her eye she saw a river, "if that's not frozen…then I guess isn't that cold out." Usha thought to. Zelda ran behind the bush and Usha followed. "Z-Zelda!" Usha screamed in terror. She held onto Zelda's arm as they began to walk. "Link!!" Zelda cried. She sat down next to him and began to shake him. "Link wake up, what happened?" Zelda asked crying. "Akeldama must have done this; I wonder why he went back to the castle In the first place…" Usha thought, tears were beginning to come down from here dark blue eyes. "Zelda! I think the soldier Akeldama did this to Link." Usha said. "Usha! Why would the head soldier at the castle do this to Link? He knows that I would never want this to happen!" Zelda yelled at Usha. She tried to pick Link up but she couldn't. "Zelda I can help…" Usha said quietly. "Uh, Usha let's try to wake him up first." Zelda looked around, trying to find something to use. "Zelda, maybe Link has some water in his belt pouch!" Usha suggested.

"Probably…" Zelda said as she searched for a bottle full of water. "Aha! I found a bottle-that's empty…" Zelda said, she held up the empty bottle to show Usha. "Zelda, I remember that I saw river on the way here." Usha said. Zelda stood up and followed Usha. They ran back around the bush and Usha pointed to where the river was. Zelda ran as fast as she could but when she got near the river she slipped on ice and fell in. "Eeeeek! It's freezing cold!" Zelda screamed. "Zelda shush you don't want anyone to hear you," Usha said. She reached out her hand to help the princess up onto the ledge. "Well…at least I got some water in the bottle…" Zelda said shivering. Zelda turned away from the river and cautiously walked on the ice. "Since the water is freezing," Usha giggled, "maybe it would wake Link up." Usha said, as they walked back to where Link was. "Th-this better work cause' I'm not going back into that water." Zelda said, she set her hand above Link's face. Usha giggled, "Maybe his face would turn blue like yours!" she laughed even harder and fell backwards landing into the snow, and making some of it fly into the air. "Usha get up or you'll get snow inside your dress." Zelda growled.

She opened the bottle and let the freezing cold water pour onto Link's face. He sat up and screamed in pain. "Zelda!" Link yelled. "You're okay!" Zelda screamed and hugged him. "We thought you would never wake up!" Usha yelled, she hugged Link also. "We did…?" Zelda asked. "Well…I did…sorta" Usha replied. "Zelda…there is something I need to tell you about Akeldama." Link said, he stood up and the two girls stopped hugging him. "Zelda, Akeldama is…"

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"Zelda, Akeldama is…" link hesitated to say. "LINK!!" a very familiar voice screamed in pain. "L-Link, who was that?" Zelda asked sitting up and moving close to Link. Usha did the same. "Hello! Link?!" The voice said, "Please help me…" Link looked around. "It's turning dark…" Link said to himself. "I'm hurt! Please come help me!"The voice said again. "Where are you?!" Link shouted in the dusk. A shrunken zipped passed Link's ear. "Wha-What was that?" Link asked. Zelda screamed and ran behind a bush, she peeked at Link. Usha didn't know what to do so, she did the same. "Eeek! Link help!" the voice yelled in pain. "Who are you…where are you!" Link asked again. He ran to where his sword laid and dug it up. He listened, and then heard a twig break in the distance. As he ran into the dusk, he tripped and started to skid down a steep wet, snowy hill…leading to a big black tree.

Link was wet, and covered in icy snow. He used his sword to get up after the fall and approached the big tree. As he did so he could see a figure of a human standing next to it. The figure, Link soon realized was, Ilia. "Ilia!" Link screamed, "what are you doing out here?" he asked. "Link!" Ilia gasped, "Link please help me! I'm hurt!" She pleaded. "Why are you out here all by yourself Ilia?" Link asked as he moved closer to her. "I...was worried about you," She said and sat down. "I'm fine but, how did you injure yourself?" Link asked and took hold of her shoulders. "…someone with red-orange hair did this to me," She said. "Akeldama!" Link said and lifted Ilia onto his back. He began to walk deeper into the woods. There was o sound but the rustle of leaves, twigs, and the crunch of snow, as Link walked.

"Link…" Ilia said, "Where are you going?"Link turned to look at her. "I'm going to find another way out," he said, "the way I came in was to steep to climb up."Link turned back around and gently placed Ilia in the snow for a rest. He sat next to her. "Ilia…where were you when you were injured?" Link asked. "I…don't really know Link…" Ilia yawned. Link lifted her back up on his shoulder and began to walk again. Soon, Ilia fell asleep.

"Zelda, we have to go get Link!" Usha yelled at her best friend. "But we have nothing to defend ourselves with." Zelda exclaimed. "Hm…" Usha hummed, "oh yeah, I have my shibo zikuri, and a Bugei Tanto." She said and handed the Bugei Tanto to Zelda, and they held hands while running into the woods."Link, Link!"Zelda yelled into the dusk. Usha was unaware of the slope and the two girls skidded down it. "Usha, we should be more careful," Zelda said, "we don't want to bump into anything."Usha nodded and began to walk farther into the cold dark woods. "Zelda, where could he be?"Usha asked. "He probably got lost," Zelda replied, "he'll show up soon." "Link, where are you!" Usha yelled again. Meanwhile, Link was getting tired of carrying Ilia and gently put her down in the snowy grass a second time. He decided to take a nap, or at least rest a bit before continuing. He lay his head down and began to doze off.

"Link!" Usha yelled in joy. "Link wake up are you okay?" She asked. Zelda and Usha shook Link awake. "Zelda? Usha? How did you get here?" Link was puzzled. Ilia awoke from the sound of their voices, and was furious to see Zelda close to Link. "Link," She said, "Let's go, we have to find a way out, come on Link!" Ilia said jealously, and yanked link away from Zelda. "Hey, Ilia, why don't we just all walk together?" Link asked and looked at Zelda. "Yeah, that way none of us would get lost!" Usha smiled. Zelda held Link's left hand Ilia growled, "Fine, as long as your okay with it Link, then I am too…" She took a hold of Link's other hand and they began walking.

"Where are you going Usha? Why are you walking with them?" Whispered a male voice into Usha's ear. "Hayao, what are you doing here? I thought you were at the castle," Usha whispered. "Yeah…but, what are you doing here with them?" Hayao pointed to the small group of three walking in front of Usha and him. "Go away Hayao! We don't want you here," Usha insisted. "Usha…Akeldama is looking for you," Hayao told her, "if he finds you with Link, then…" Usha didn't want to hear the rest. "Link, I have to…uh…I left my blade back there, I have to go get it." Usha lied and hid her zikuri in her pocket. "I'll catch up with you guys later." She said and ran off. "Okay, see you on the other side," Link laughed. "Link, its going to be dark really soon!" Zelda exclaimed and pointed to the dark sky. "We better hurry then," Ilia rolled her eyes at Zelda.

"Hayao, where is Akeldama now?" Usha asked sanding in the wet snow. "He said he'll be here soon. He was on his way when he stopped to attack a helpless girl," Hayao replied. "Why would he just attack someone if they hadn't done anything?" Usha wondered. "He said that she was in his way," Hayao answered. Usha walked over to a tree and started to climb it while Hayao was talking. "What are you doing?" Hayao asked puzzled. "I'm going to find another way out, a faster way," Usha said.

**CHAPTER SIX**

**Ilia's End**

As Akeldama lead his followers into the woods, it was even darker than before. "Which way?" Akeldama asked Usha. Usha didn't say a word and pointed to the left of Akeldama. "c'mon," Akeldama said and ran the way Usha pointed. Usha was scared of Akeldama…She was afraid that he might hurt her if she wasn't careful. Usha followed, so did Seth and Hayao. Akeldama skidded to a stop by a tree that looked familiar to Usha. "Do ya here that?" Hayao asked Akeldama. "Yeah it sounds like a voice I heard before…A girl's voice." Akeldama followed the sound he heard.

"Link…I'm tired, when are we getting out of this forest? How come it's taking us so long? Why are we walking so slowly?" Ilia asked, annoying Link and Zelda. "Ilia, its dark and we don't want to run into any trees, and I don't know when we will get out, soon probably." Link answered Ilia. Akeldama hid inside a bush when he saw the two girls and the hero. He was watching from the bush as he reached behind him and grabbed his bow and two arrows. Akeldama attempted to shoot Link's chest, but missed and shot Ilia in the arm instead. "Eek! What was that! It Hurts! Make it stop hurting!" Ilia yelled and sat down in the snow. "Ilia get up, you're being dramatic." Zelda demanded. "Link help me! Carry me on your back. I can't walk." Ilia pleaded. "Ilia it didn't hit you in the leg, you can walk…" Link said, slowly walking away with Zelda.

"Akeldama you shot the ugly thing instead of the hero." Seth said playing around. "Seth, I know what I'm doing…but since I already shot the little drama queen…I guess I can kill _her_ instead. Akeldama placed the bow and arrow in Seth's hands, and snatched out his Katana sword. Usha was a bit cheerful that Ilia will die. Akeldama leaped out of the bush, and onto Ilia. "Aaaah! Get it off me!" Ilia screamed, attempting to push him off. Link looked back, terrified to see Akeldama. "Akeldama, what are you doing here?!" Link yelled and started to run to him. Seth dropped the bow and arrow in front of Usha feet and ran to Link. Seth threw Link down and pushed against him, not making it possible to get up. Hayao saw Zelda running to help Link. He leaped to her and knocked her down too. Hayao also pushed against Zelda so she wouldn't get up either.

Akeldama leaned the katana sword over Ilia's neck. He then scraped his sword across the Ilia's skin. Akeldama lifted the sword back up and threw it down against Ilia's forehead. She screamed in pain as blood was pouring out of where the Katana sword was. Akeldama's eyes turned from dark red to bright red. He had a wide white smile across his face. Akeldama looked over at Link, enjoying the look of terror on his face.

Akeldama lunged the Katana sword back and stood up on his feet. Before he strikes again, he stood there, looking down at the little girl who was pleading to live. He shot his sword into Ilia's chest and pushed it further in. Ilia screamed in pain and cried as the Katana sword met the other side. Akeldama slowly started to pull out the sharp, bloody blade. He stared at Ilia, who were soaked in her own blood. Ilia slowly closed her eyes, and stopped her breathing. Akeldama laughed. He was covered in her blood and he looked as if he had just won a terrible war. He ordered Hayao and Seth to let go of link and Zelda. "Link…!" Zelda ran towards him and hugged him. "Link, I think we should get out of here quickly…" Zelda said as she grabbed Link's hand and ran towards the exit of the horrible dark forest. "Stop them!" Akeldama yelled at Seth. "Usha, come here and help me clean my sword," Akeldama ordered Usha. "Yes, sir," Usha said plainly. Usha forgot all about the bow down at her feet, and when she tried walking toward Akeldama, she tripped.

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

"Usha, come here and help me clean my sword," Akeldama ordered Usha. "Yes, sir," Usha said plainly. Usha forgot all about the bow down at her feet, and when she tried walking toward Akeldama, she tripped.

Akeldama laughed. Usha closed her eyes. "USHA!" Seth yelled and ran towards her. Usha-right next to the katana sword- was stopped by Seth. He was holding her around the waist, as if they were dancing. "Nice catch Seth," Akeldama teased, "Lets go, Link's getting' away," As he said that, he ran out of the forest and into the field. Usha stood there paralyzed for a moment. "You are such a clumsy babe," Seth said romantically. Usha Kicked Seth in the shin, and smacked him six timed on his cheek. "Let's go, Akeldama is waiting," Usha said angrily and stomped away. Seth looked at Hayao, "She so likes me," He said. "I don't know." Hayao replied, "I mean if she really liked you, then why did she smack the crap out of you?" Hayao said chuckling. "Because she didn't want to show anyone," Seth grinned. "Let's just go," Hayao said and ran after Usha.

Akeldama and his followers were now outside the forest. Akeldama stood still-listening to his awesomeness. Akeldama then said "I am so awesome." Then Seth said "No you ain't." Akeldama turned to look at Seth. His eyes were lit up red, and his hand was shaped in a fist-shaking. Seth then said, "I mean…you're so awesome that…you're very awesome…" Seth smiled shyly, and soon he went flying into the trees because Akeldama punched him. Akeldama stomped away very angrily. "Smooth Seth, real smooth." Usha said and then ran to Akeldama's side. "Well he's not that awesome as me," Seth whispered to Hayao, "I mean I am way awsomer than Akeldama", aren't I?" Seth asked. Hayao didn't answer; he just walked towards Akeldama and Usha.

"Link, I think we are close to the castle." Zelda said to Link tired. "Hmm, how? I don't see it." Link said looking around for the big castle. "Its just over this hill-I'm sure of it." Zelda's voice sounded weak and tired. Link was carrying Zelda up the hill. "Oh, now I see it." Link laughed. He walked down the hill-carefully, and approached the large castle door. He was just about to knock on it when he heard Zelda whisper to him, "Don't, if they see you, they'll think that you kidnapped me, or hurt me, or something. Why don't you hide and I'll go inside. I'll see you later, goodbye Link." Zelda said. Link nodded and ran away into Hyrule fields once again. Zelda knocked on the door, and immediately guards took her in, and searched the whole courtyard. Half of them came back to the castle, and half stayed outside to keep the princess safe.

As Link was running back to Ordon, he was wondering what he was going to say to everybody about Ilia. "Hey, I have an announcement to make…Ilia was murdered by the head soldier at the castle." He was going to say that, but it sounded as if he didn't care much. He entered the Ordon woods, and went straight to the village. He screamed into the village to wake everybody up, "Ilia's dead!" His voice cracked. Everyone came running out of their homes to know more. Link told them what happed.

Akeldama and His followers were heading back to the castle when Hayao stopped and said, "Akeldama, Princess Zelda probably told everyone that we are not welcome back since she saw us kill the ugly girl thing." Akeldama stopped and turned to him, "don't worry Hayao, I have a plan." He turned back to the direction of the castle, and walked faster. When he approached the castle entrance, eight guards blocked the way into the castle. "What are you doing?" Akeldama asked. "We were told not to let you guys in. The princess says you are a murderer. She said that Miss Usha may be the only one to come in." the first guard said. His name was chuck. Chuck smiled and blushed a little. Usha was starting to walk in when Akeldama grabbed her by the arm. He whispered in her ear, "You better tell the princess that the death of Ilia did not really happen. Make something up! Akeldama and Seth, and Hayao are allowed back inside the castle. You have ten minuets, do you understand me!" Akeldama growled in Usha ear. "Yes Akeldama I understand." Usha said quietly, "good," Akeldama kissed Usha's cheek and pushed her inside the castle. Seth got really jealous. Usha turned back to Akeldama, and wiped her cheek. In her head she was repeating the words, "Eeew! Oh my gosh eeew! I have to take like nine thousand baths to get rid of his nasty germs!"

Inside the castle, Zelda ran to Usha. Usha said to Zelda, "Zelda, Ilia didn't die. Akeldama was just trying to scare you," She smiled and Zelda stood still shocked. "how" "well, me Seth, and Hayao were all working on making a really great project, and it turned into a girl that looked a lot like Ilia. We added a whole bunch of red to make the blood. And I was doing the strings so it was like a puppet. I am really sorry if we frightened you, really." Usha was smiling. Zelda knew she could trust Usha. "Oh, well then you really got me scared. They are allowed to come in now." Zelda walked up the stairs to go to her room. Usha walked back out side and told the guards what princess Zelda said. Akeldama and everyone else were allowed back inside. Akeldama walked in first and past Usha. He whispered, "That's my girl," And blew her a kiss. Usha wanted to kill him now. Seth past Usha and couldn't stop staring at her until he bumped into the wall, then he paid attention to were he was walking. Hayao walked casually past Usha. He didn't look at her or anything. Hayao is the only guy that Usha would actually talk to-if he did talk. Sometimes Usha gets a feeling that he is gay, though he doesn't look like it.

Link packed up his stuff and went left Ordon. "Where will you stay? Where will you go?" people say. Link can't be there anymore. Too many memories. He ran out into the Fields and Set up an tent. He was camping out for the night. He crawled inside and laid down. Tears streamed down his face. He kept seeing Ilia's face in his head, and the blood going everywhere. He could of saved her. Link laid there and tried to fall asleep. Soon, he did.

Chapter 8

The next day it was very cold but most of the snow was melted away. The clouds were filled with rain, waiting to let it all out. They were gray and droopy. It made Link feel even more depressed. He got out of his tent, and went hunting for berries, flowers, anything that he can eat. He tried to stay as far away as possible from the forest and the castle. Link wondered what Akeldama was going to do next.

"Akeldama, are we going to go find Link today!" Seth said eagerly. "We will-" "when?!" Seth interrupted him, "Soon!" Akeldama was very mad at Seth for yesterday. Akeldama holds grudges a lot. Seth skipped away to Usha. "Hey, Usha!" Seth said to Usha softly. He leaned against the door in her room with his arms crossed. "What do you want?" Usha said. She was packing up her stuff in bags. "Where are you going?" Seth said and stood up straight facing her. "I'm moving up to the room next to princess Zelda! Why is that a problem?" Usha telled in his face. "Uh, no, its just that…" Seth said trying to hide what he really wanted to say, "Yes! Yes it is a problem because…Because you won't be staying next door to me, and I won't be spying on you threw my peep hole!" Seth tried to find words that didn't sound at all like what he wanted t says. He new Usha would get mad if she found out about the hole in the wall. Usha stood there staring at him. Seth got all sweaty and said, "it actually does bother me cause'…I love you…" Seth blushed and put his hands behind his back. Usha rolled her eyes and punched him in his gut and walked out of the room. Seth kneeled down and started crying.

Link walked around bushes and tree to find food. He found a couple blackberries and forty Deku seeds. Now Link is looking for sticks to make a fire out of. Akeldama was gathering up his team to go hunt for Link. "Ok, where is Usha!?" Akeldama growled at Seth. "Um... she was moving up stairs next to the princess's room." Seth said shyly. Akeldama marched up to Usha's room and opened the door. "Usha!" Akeldama growled at her. "Sorry Akeldama, I had to move because Princess Zelda wanted me next to her." Akeldama stomped over to her, and carried her down the steps. "Ok, now that everyone is here, we are going to go hunt for Link. Everyone has their weapons right?" Akeldama looked over at Usha. She looked worried. "Usha, you have your zikuri don't you?" Akeldama walked over to her. "I kinda left it back in the forest…" Usha laughed. Akeldama got furious, "Well then go get it!" He screamed in Usha's face. "Seth, Hayao and I are going to go look for Link. You are going to go get your Zikuri, and then look for him. If you see him on the way knock him out with your awesome ninja moves I taught you." Usha wanted to say, "I don't know any ninja moves, you never taught me them," but she didn't she just smiled and chuckled a little bit. Akeldama pushed her out of the castle, and she ran.

Usha ran up the big steep hill, and when she got to the top, she saw a tent. She looked inside but no one was there. She shrugged and started to walk over to the forest. She stood still and saw Link on the ground sitting there staring in the forest. "Link," Usha cautiously walked over to him. "Link, are you alright?" Usha said and stood in front of him. He looked at her and cocked his head to the side, as if he was trying to look around her. Usha sat next to him and started talking to him, "I'm sorry Link, and I didn't want Akeldama to kill her,"She was lying, "why? Why does Akeldama hate you so much?" Usha asked and put her hand on his. Link didn't answer, he just looked at her. "Oh, it's me Usha. I was the one who wrote the letter to you by the way. " Link stared at her. She smiled and blushed. Usha said, "I work for Akeldama because he pays for my rent at the castle. He also pays for my food and stuff." Usha stared into Link's dark blue eyes. Link blinked and turned to face the forest once more. Usha heard footsteps running. She shot up and ran into the forest to get her zikuri. Link stood up and drew his sword.

Usha looked for her weapon, she tripped over something. It was half rotten half eaten Ilia. She was covered with nasty bugs, and had a fould stench. Usha quickly got to her feet and picked up her Zikuri and got out of there. By the time she got back, Akeldama and Seth and Hayao were surrounding Link. There weapon all pointing towards Link, all except Akeldama's. His was behind him.


End file.
